


Whay

by Snibbert



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ASMR, Crack, Mpreg, This is literally just crack, i cant tag anything because i cant tell whats going on, im just as confused as you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snibbert/pseuds/Snibbert
Summary: To be continue
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Whay

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to read this to figure out what to tag but. I just couldn't do it.
> 
> I guess this is kind of based off of House of Gold the Danny and Drew fic they read but it's way more chaotic and makes even less sense.
> 
> I wrote this a long time ago so I also have no clue what's happening. You're welcome.

Tendou open the door to show Tsukishima who was standing out side. He waved at him to come in as his heart start beating to fast.

He fell to the ground and Tsukishima pulled him up as Tendou helped him drink water. It seems it was a heart attac!!!!

“Are you good.” Tendou whispered as not to wake Tsukishima from sleep.

“Yes. I am well?” Tendou answered looking around to blink away the spots. Tsukishima spun around in hapiness. Today was a good day for everyone.

They went inside and Yamaguchi gasped as they went inside. They had caught him eating cereal to make ASMR!!!!

“Why are you doing ?’ Kuroo said to Yamaguchi as he leaned onto Tendou for a kiss.

“N-no thing!”” Hinata asnewered in a scream from the back yard for one more night. It was to much and Yamaguchi started dying.

“OH GOSHNESS! Tsukishima yerled as a cat bounced out of nowhere to help the dying Kuroos on the table. Chaos was not for now as Hinta started Kageyama cried out of saddnes and Yachi friened the snakes.

“I have a facebook guys” Yachi exclaimed with as gasp as Yamuchi started coughing up some purple blood which told he was pregnart.

AND YACHI WAS NOT THE FATHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I’m going to the suidcide hostel at five oclock tomorrow tsuki “Yaamaguchi cried through blood as Tendou started to wipe up the snakes blood.

Tsukishima gasped and fell to the gorund crying about how Kageyama hated him and he would never be loeved because of the cat that was bouncing around his f=head.

After two days of this they all got married to Kenma and Daichi at different points of the night in the gardesn1!!!! 

_ To be continue _

**Author's Note:**

> Help me


End file.
